


Comparado a El

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers





	Comparado a El

¿Puedes hacerme un favor?...

Bésame… ¿si?...

 

Ven acá, abrázame y dime que me quieres…

No… mejor dime que me amas…

 

Tranquilo, tranquilo, no importa si es mentira. Solo hazlo e intenta no arruinar mucho el momento…

Abrázame y dime… “Hey Shaka… tranquilo… yo te voy a cuidar… yo te voy a Tener aquí entre mis brazos, y vas a ver como poco a poco se te va a olvidar toda mala sensación. Ya no te sentirás vacío o que no tienes nada más que entregar, ven, yo voy a renovar tu esperanza y vas a ver como te enamorarás de mí”… eso mismo, anda dímelo…

 

Quiero apoyar mi cabeza en tu pecho y mi propio pecho también. Que intentemos acompasar el latir de nuestros corazones mientras los escuchamos y sentimos, compartimos nuestro calor corporal y algo de nuestras respiraciones desde tan cerca…

 

Necesito saber que esto que paso es normal…

Que no soy el único que ha pasado por esto…

No sé si quiera que él pase por eso también… al menos no por nadie más, si acaso, que se entristezca por mí… ¡eso! ¡Eso si!...

Pero claro, ahí pido mucho, si sé que eso no va a pasar…

 

Por favor, Milo, discúlpame si te agarro con fuerza, es que no sabes cuanto me molesta. ¡Me arde! ¡Me duele! ¡Me da muchísima rabia!... ¡Rabia de imaginarlo con alguien más!...

¡¿Cómo diablos puede?!... ¿POR QUÉ EL PUEDE Y YO NO?, ¿POR QUÉ?...

 

¿Por qué no me tiene algo mas de consideración?... y me entiende que solo han pasado dos años y no lo he podido olvidar…

Je… ¡SI!... ¡DOS AÑOS!... ¡LO MISMO PIENSO! ¡ES MUCHO!... ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ AUN NO LO OLVIDO AH?...

\- … -

Perdóname, yo no suelo llorar…

De verdad él es excepcional… y no en el buen sentido… si no que es una excepción tan tétrica para mí.

 

La excepción que me hace llorar…

Que me hizo enamorarme como un idiota…

Entregarme… solo chico… ¡Tan solo!

 

¡Solo como ahora estoy! ¡Y como me parece que me voy a sentir de por vida!

¡Porque ahora si maldita sea creo que el amor es de por vida y que jamás voy a olvidarlo!

 

¡Claro que suena dramático! ¡ES dramático!...

¡Es patético! ¡Y quien sabe si es verdad que el coño ese me va a gustar de por vida!, pero lo cierto es que así se ve mi panorama ahora, y así mismo se siente… ¡duele!... ¡Duele muchísimo ¿sabes?!...

 

\- … -

 

Perdona… voy a soltarte un poco, creo te apreté muy fuerte, perdona…

 

\- …

 

Creo que ha de ser alguna especie de, complejo mío no sé… algo de mi infancia ¿sabes?... quizás y no sé, una carita bonita que despierta quien sabe que… no sé… un instinto protector no sé…

Cariño automático…

Que me recuerda a algo o alguien que yo haya idealizado… quien sabe que cosa…

 

Porque de algo estoy claro…

¡Él no es perfecto!

Al menos racionalmente hablando, estoy claro en eso… que él no es perfecto…

¿Pero y entonces…?

¿Por qué se siente como si sí lo fuera?, ¿Cómo si no fuese a encontrar a nadie igual? ¿Nadie parecido? ¿Nadie MEJOR?...

 

O sea, es querer con él POR CAPRICHO…

Si porque de a ratos pienso en eso justamente, que ha de ser capricho, que lo que estoy en siendo necio en una cosa, porque sencillamente se me antojó mucho y no sé, pues… no la quiero dejar para nadie…

Egoísta que soy…

 

Yo tan desarrollado, desapegado y demás que me creo… y tan carnal y banal que soy para eso ¿no?... egoísta…

 

Puro físico pienso…

¡Claro físico!... Porque me acuerdo es: de su carita tierna, de sus ojos bonitos, de su boquita que me gustaba besarla, de escucharlo hablarme tiernito con esa voz ronquita que tanto amaba, de pasar las noches hablando estupideces, de lo rico que se sentía abrazarlo, de lo bonitas que eran sus cejas con todo y una pequeña cicatriz que tiene o la nariz que el mismo admitía tenia algo raro…

 

¡Eso es físico!...

…¿O no?...

 

No sé de verdad…

¿Si fuese capricho y puro físico ya debía haberle olvidado verdad?...

¿Entonces…? ¿Qué demonios es?... ¿Qué demonio eres Aioria y por qué me has marcado de esta forma?

No es justo vale… no es justo…

 

\- Mmmm… -

Perdón…

Perdóname Milo, ¿a ti no te molesta verdad?...

¿No te molesta saber en qué estoy pensando yo mientras te beso verdad?...

A mi no me importa mucho tampoco si me estás usando… o te aprovechas de todo…

La verdad hace un rato que me han dejado de importar unas cuantas cosas…

 

…ahí si que he vuelto al desapego, supongo…

Como si ya el cuerpo no valiese nada, o los sentimientos, o el sexo mismo…

Realmente me da igual…

 

No digo que tu estés mal, oye para nada, muy bueno, hermoso… seguro estará genial…

Solo que… sé que… comparado a él, todo es muy fácil de olvidar.

 

Fin.


End file.
